


Chuck vs The Song

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays 2019 [14]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: All I Want for Christmas- Mariah Carey*Spotify playlist for serieshttps://open.spotify.com/playlist/164HFYxzXUuBYnETZO5zNz?si=8phJDPvrSQWL6Z0UTH7Lew
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski/John Casey
Series: Chuck VS Holidays 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289687
Kudos: 15





	Chuck vs The Song

**Author's Note:**

> Between promptober and Nanowrimo, I didn't have much time to write a story to post by December 1st, but I had this idea so I wrote a little snippet, I hope everyone has a happy holiday.

“Chuck” Casey growled as he stormed into the kitchen  
“Um yes?”  
“What the hell is this” Casey held up a small iPod  
“This is my queue to leave” Morgan gave Chuck a good luck look and hurried from the kitchen.  
“I know you're old, but that is an iPod shuffle”  
"No shit Bartowski, why was it attached to a tape inside my tape player in the Vic?"  
"Two questions, how do you know I did it and did you listen to it?"  
"Who else would it be and yes"  
"What are your thoughts on the playlist I made?"  
“It's just Mariah Carey’s All I Want for Christmas is you on repeat”  
“Yeah” Chuck had a huge smile on his face.  
“You’re such a nerd” Casey grabbed the front of Chuck’s Star Wars Christmas sweater and pulled him over to the doorway between the kitchen and living room, his arm wrapping around Chucks lower back and the other on the back of Chuck's head, he dipped him back and kissed him, and it wasn't just a peck either, it was open mouth, tongues touching, blood rushing to his dick kiss.  
When Casey stood them back up Chuck needed a moment to process what had just happened, he turned to see everyone staring at them.  
"Dude that actually worked" Morgan pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of his wallet and handed it to Alex.  
"Thank you Mariah Carey" Alex laughed.  
"I second that" Chuck grabbed Casey's hand and pulled him towards the door "Um we will be right back"  
"Chuck where are you going? Dinner is almost done"  
"I'll be right back Ellie, promise" He pulled Casey out to the courtyard that was beautifully lite up with white Christmas lights.  
"What are we doing Bartowski"  
"Well my plan was to talk and maybe some more kissing, but everyone is peeking at us through the blinds"  
"If only we had a place to go nearby" Casey nodded towards his apartment.  
"Oh right, but what if they think we are sneaking off to have sex or something?"  
Casey shrugged "Who cares"  
Chuck gave Ellie, Devon, Alex, Morgan, and Sarah a dirty look as he followed Casey over to his place.

"So do I even want to ask what you want to talk about?"  
"I'm just curious if that was a genuine kiss or a why the hell not kiss?"  
"Bartowski, if I didn't want to kiss you, I wouldn't kiss you"  
"Okay then was it a friendly kiss or an All I want for Christmas is you also kiss"  
"Chuck get to the fucking point"  
"I want to go on dates with you, and be able to tell people you are my boyfriend and hold hands a kiss and other stuff and maybe we could even"  
"Okay" Casey interrupted him  
"Hold hands and do, wait, did you say okay?"  
Casey nodded.  
"Was it really that easy? A playlist"  
"I was in the holiday spirit I guess"  
"So, we probably have a solid five minutes before Ellie sends someone over to get us, wanna kiss some more?"  
Casey took a few steps towards Chuck, he grabbed Chuck's hips walking him backward until he was pressed against the door.  
Chuck had a huge smile on his face "I've been waiting for this moment for years, you are so fucking hot"  
Casey just rolled his eyes, shuffling forward to press his body to his new boyfriends.  
"Chuck"  
"Yeah" Chuck's voice a bit shaky as he breathed out the word  
"Stop talking" Casey's hands moved up Chuck's hips, his thumbs making their way under his stupid Christmas sweater that Casey will never admit looked good on him.  
Chuck couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as Casey's tongue entered his mouth.

A knock at the door pulled jolted them out of their lust-filled thoughts.  
"What" Casey growled.  
"I was the unlucky one sent over to tell you two dinner is ready" Morgan called from the other side of the door.  
"We will be right over" Chuck picked his and Casey's shirts up off the ground.  
"We can continue this later" Casey grabbed his shirt from Chuck  
"I'm going to need a minute to calm down" Chuck's eyes made their way down Casey's body for the first time, sure his hands spend the last new minutes exploring it but this was the first time he was really seeing it, "Looks like you may need some time too so no one sees just how happy both of us are" Chuck couldn't help but grin as he put his sweater back on  
"We should at least cool down outside because if we stand here much longer I'll drag you up to my room"  
"As much as I would like that, Ellie would kill us both" Chuck grabbed Casey's hand, shocked that he allowed it as they walked out the door, he leaned over and kissed Casey on the cheek "Merry Christmas John"

**Author's Note:**

> Taking requests in comments or on Tumblr (Ambear9) for fics for 2020


End file.
